Suceso posible
by GreenKaori
Summary: Lo que fue, lo que pudo ser, lo que debió ser y lo que es. No importan las circunstancias, siempre sería su padre y él sería su hijo. OneShot.


_**N/A: **Kaori se presenta después de mucho tiempo de no postear fics. He aquí, mi primer y quizás único fanfic de Star Wars que publicaré en este sitio. La razón por la cual digo esto es porque para mí Star Wars es un mundo que no se me da fácil de escribir en cuanto a sus personajes que a mi juicio son bastante complejos, pero después de haber tenido una maratón de la saga completa, no pude evitar escribir este OneShot. Por lo mismo, les pido millones de disculpas a los fans de Star Wars si sienten que algunos de los personajes están OoC, porque intenté lo posible por conservarlos según su personalidad en las películas._

_Y una aclaración: este OneShot **NO **toma en cuenta el Universo Expandido. Esto es porque no he leído y ni me interesa saber más sobre lo que pasó después del episodio VI. Para mí solo las 6 películas (y las que vienen), series de TV y material escrito por el propio George Lucas cuentan. Así que, a los fans seguidores del UE, están advertidos. No me manden flames ni nada de eso, si no quieren leer algo que contradice el UE, aprieten la flechita izquierda que se encuentra en la parte superior de la pantalla y retírense._

_La razón por la cual decidí escribir este fic es porque la relación de Anakin y Luke me parece la más hermosa de toda la saga. Adoro el vínculo padre-hijo entre ambos y por ende, me apena un poco ver que no hay suficientes fics que abarque la relación entre ambos (y me refiero fics con IC, oh, la ironía), no obstante, un pequeño one-shot en inglés por una de mis autoras favoritas me inspiró a escribir__ este one-shot que explora cuatro escenarios distintos. Una mezcla entre el universo canon y el universo alterno. Aclaro para no confundirlos. En fin, disfrútenlo. _

_**Disclaimer:** Star Wars no me pertenece sino al maestro George Lucas. Yo solo tomo sus personajes y galaxia con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucrar con ellos._

* * *

**Suceso posible**

**I**

Por primera vez ve el rostro de su hijo sin los lentes rojizos de su máscara.

Le recuerda mucho a él cuando era joven. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, barbilla partida. Si tuviese el mismo peinado y ropas que usaban los Jedi en esa época, sería su viva imagen. La cálida sonrisa y los tiernos ojos con los cuales el joven contempla su deforme y patética cara no muestran ningún rasgo de lástima, si no de compasión. Pura compasión y amor por su padre. Ve como pone la mano en su hombro. Sonríe. No puede estar más orgulloso de él. Por triunfar donde él falló, por recordarle lo que realmente significa ser un Jedi…pero sobretodo, por la fe y el amor incondicional que le tiene pese a todas las atrocidades que cometió. Por ello, Anakin Skywalker no podía dejarlo morir. Aunque le costase su propia vida.

-Ahora, ve…hijo mío….déjame.

-No. Tú vienes conmigo-le suplica el muchacho que lo mira fijamente-No te dejaré aquí. Debo salvarte.

-Ya lo haz hecho…Luke…

Al fin ha comprendido lo que realmente significa ser salvado.

-Tenías razón…tenías razón sobre mí…

Sabe que está a punto de partir. Sabe que está pronunciando sus últimas palabras. Sabe que después de esto irá al infierno. Pero eso no le importa. Lo único que le importa es asegurarle a su hijo que él siempre tuvo razón sobre la bondad en él, para que viera que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano…para que su hija también lo sepa…

Sabía que tendrían una niña. Siempre lo supo.

-Dile a tu hermana…que tenías razón….

Logra esbozar una última sonrisa ante la mirada inquieta de su hijo. Entonces siente la vida yéndose de él. Miles de memorias vienen a su mente. El roce de la arena…el abrazo de su madre…un prado en medio de cataratas…su querida esposa…Padmé…

-Padre…

Y la última, más reciente pero igual de valiosa: el rostro de su hijo visto con sus propios ojos.

-No te dejaré.

Entonces, siente su espíritu desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Eso es lo que fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** II**

-Da un paso adelante, padawan.

Tiene solo veinte años. La misma edad que él tenía cuando fue investido caballero.

Anakin mira con orgullo por detrás de la luz de su sable láser. Su hijo yace arrodillado frente a Yoda, listo para recibir los votos.

Baja su sable cuando el resto de los presentes lo hacen, mientras el gran maestro alza el suyo en frente del joven aprendiz. Su aprendiz.

-Luke Skywalker. Por la voluntad del Consejo…

Ve como Yoda pone su sable en el hombro derecho de Luke y luego en el izquierdo.

-…por la voluntad de la Fuerza, te nombro Jedi, Caballero de la República.

Y con estas últimas palabras, la pequeña trenza es arrancada de su corto cabello rubio. El orgullo que siente en esos momentos se transmite con palabras inaudibles al resto de los oídos.

_-Lo haz hecho muy bien Luke y estoy orgulloso de ti_.

_-Gracias padre. Todo ha sido gracias a tu entrenamiento._

Cuando salen de la sala, lo abraza sin pudor. No como un maestro a su aprendiz, si no como un padre a su hijo.

Al llegar a su departamento en medio de Coruscant, su esposa y su hija lo reciben con la misma alegría y el mismo orgullo. Harán una cena especial esta noche para celebrar la ocasión. El brillo en los ojos azules de Luke son como dos estrellas, llenos de ilusión y esperanza por el nuevo futuro que le aguarda.

Eso es lo que pudo ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** III**

_-Papá._

El sueño liviano le permite abrir los ojos. No hay nada excepto la luz de la luna, lo único que alumbra la oscura habitación.

Mira a su lado y ve a Padmé dormir tranquilamente. Ve la puerta de la habitación. Su hijo de cinco años está parado, mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada verbalmente.

_-¿Qué ocurre Luke? _

_-No puedo dormir. _

_-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? _

_-Sí. _

Con cuidado se levanta de la cama, para no despertar a su esposa, y toma al pequeño niño en sus brazos para llevarlo a la sala de la chimenea. Al pasar ve a Leia, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto. Sonríe, y al llegar se sienta en uno de los sillones, con Luke en su regazo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

Su hijo lo mira con sus enormes esferas color cielo.

-Había un hombre de negro con una máscara y un sable láser rojo. Atacaba y mataba todo lo que veía a su alrededor y me cortaba la mano. Y cuando se quitó la máscara…-el pequeño traga un poco de aire-Eras tú, papá.

Se tensa al escuchar la pesadilla de su hijo. ¿Él? ¿Convertido en un Lord Sith?

Pensar que estuvo cerca. Muy cerca.

Pero eso ya no fue.

-Papá.

Luke nuevamente lo mira con los mismos ojos.

-No vas a ser malo ¿Verdad?

La inocencia y el temor de su hijo inspiran que lo abrace.

-Claro que no, Luke. Recuerda que destruí a los Sith. Ya no volverán, y yo no seré uno de ellos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometido.

Lo lleva a su cuarto y le cuenta por milésima vez la misma historia de cómo ganó la carrera de pods en Tatooine, pero Luke jamás se aburre de escucharla. Cuando termina, lo besa en la frente y vuelve a su cama, contento de sentir el alivio de su hijo mediante su vínculo en la Fuerza. Contento de que acabó con la amenaza que lo asechaba antes que fuera muy tarde.

Eso es lo que debió ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** IV **

Luke está sorprendido de verlo.

Es su primera visita después de la victoria en la luna de Endor.

Está en el Templo Jedi. El mismo templo donde estuvo veintitrés años atrás masacrando caballeros y niños por igual.

Su hijo estaba escarbando en los archivos. Sin duda para poder recopilar información de la antigua Orden y ver en que podría servirle para restaurarla.

Pero sabe que Luke no seguirá al pie de la letra el antiguo código. Lo sabe en el momento que lo vió rechazando los excesos de los Jedi y los Sith tras el duelo en la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. El momento en que demostró seguir su propio camino.

Pero no son los Jedi la razón por cual él ha venido aquí.

Sintió a su hijo llamándolo con el pensamiento.

Sin duda tras ver los hologramas de la masacre, aun intactos.

Pero no es sorpresa, ni decepción lo que Luke siente. Él ya pasó ese proceso hace un año.

Sino curiosidad.

-Quieres saber la razón por la cual me volví al Lado Oscuro.

No es una pregunta, y su hijo no necesita responderla.

-Lo hice para salvar a alguien.

Nota como los enormes ojos azules de Luke se ensanchan ante la revelación.

-¿Quién?

-Tu madre.

Siente la curiosidad de su hijo aumentar con aquella respuesta.

-Madre… ¿Quién era ella?

Anakin se sienta al lado de Luke. Si bien su cuerpo etéreo no siente nada, no quiere estar por sobre su hijo al hablarle.

Y así, se pasa el tiempo en la narración.

No da detalles macabros, porque no es necesario. Ambos saben lo que pasó, y solo eso es suficiente.

Lo hecho, hecho está.

A Anakin no le importa lo que el resto de la galaxia piense de él. Si aun hay personas que recuerden al Héroe Sin Miedo, está bien. Si Darth Vader sigue siendo asociado como un símbolo de temor y opresión, allá ellos. La Fuerza lo ha perdonado, y por fin se ha reencontrado con todos los que amaba. Lo único que lo mantiene en tierra son Luke y Leia. Sus hijos. Sabe que su hija aun no lo ha perdonado, y que tal vez no lo hará en muchos años, y él la respetará, pero no parará de insistir, ni tampoco la dejará si ella llegase a necesitarlo. Sabe que su hijo lo ama pese a todo y que cuando necesite su ayuda lo llamará. No como un mentor Jedi, como Obi-Wan o Yoda, pero como su padre.

Eso es lo que es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
